beatlesfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Yellow Submarine (2012 film)
Is there a reason why Blue Meanies don't have a page? They should have a page a The Beatles Wiki.Willotaku :3 01:51, August 1, 2010 (UTC) then make one! CruzDude {Talk}' { }' 01:53, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Touche. But I'm not very good at making an actually wiki page, I need some help, mostly with how it's set up. Willotaku :3 02:05, August 1, 2010 (UTC) All I can say is start out as a basic article, 1 paragraph. Look at the other articles to see if there is a standard for characters CruzDude {Talk}' { }' 02:33, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I'll give it a try. Willotaku :3 02:30, August 3, 2010 (UTC) This Isn't going to happen! I talked to Disney, they said it's being abandoned! 22:49, April 8, 2011 (UTC) I know! I can't believe they cancelled it! I was so looking forward to it! 02:56, January 28, 2012 (UTC) :Plus, their reason is stupid. I mean, they say it's because Mars needs Moms was a flop and a Christmas Carol was a disappointment... But... Well, A) who would go and see a movie called "Mars needs Moms?" and B) Who cares? I mean the song Yellow Submarine is known by EVERYONE! It would be an instant hit! But, alas, no one saw Moms needs Mars or whatever, so it isn't to be. OS25 (talk to me, baby.) 18:16, January 28, 2012 (UTC) IMDB link? I am currently going through all movie/DVD pages on this wiki, and linking them to IMDB via the Template:I which I created to make this easier. On searching IMDB for this title, I couldn't find any page for it, so instead of the "External links" section I was going to add, I added a note to that effect. (Perhaps IMDB only has pages for movies which actually get finished and released? IIRC the 1967 movie "A Teenage Opera", which likewise languished in development hell for about three years before being cancelled, doesn't have a page either.) However, this note was removed a few hours later by an anonymous editor who gave an unhelpful (indeed, semi-nonsensical) edit summary. I've repeated the search, with the same results as before; the only pages found are the 1968 movie, a pair of TV episodes named after it, and some totally irrelevant results. Hence the note stays. — RobertATfm (talk) 20:32, October 24, 2013 (UTC) :A few things. :One; a very important factor of external links sections is that they are proper separate sections. What you have done here is add this strange little sentence to the end of a completely separate section. So the last section goes from "the film is no longer being made" to "it has no IMDB page!" It's a nonsensical transition and I hope to god the other pages you added this template to don't look like that. :Further more, an external links section that literally says "there is nothing to link" is rather pointless. If there is nothing there, the reader can presume that there is nothing to link to or look for more links themselves. OS25 (talk to me, baby.) 03:14, October 25, 2013 (UTC) ::What's "strange" about the note? Movies usually have an IMDB page, that being what IMDB is for (even The Wildcats of St. Trinians, which is so reportedly dire that it never got a home video release, has its page), so a movie which doesn't have one is rare and noteworthy. Apart from anything else, it will help prevent others wasting time and effort searching for a page which doesn't exist. ::And I don't know what if anything you mean by "the other pages you added this template to" (do you know what you meant?), since I didn't add any template to this page, only an explanation as to why I didn't add the "External links" section and I template I would otherwise have added. If you want to see the template in action, the pages are in Category:IMDB links or Category:Films. — RobertATfm (talk) 12:42, October 25, 2013 (UTC) To sum up what was said two years ago: # The final sentence of this article is not an external links section nor a substitute for one; it is an explanation as to why this article doesn't have an IMDB link, as all the other movie pages (except All This and World War II) do. # As IMDB is a database of all commercial movies, a movie which doesn't have an IMDB entry is rare and hence notable and relevant. # Amongst other things, the intention of the note is to spare others making a pointless IMDB search for a page which doesn't exist. RobertATfm (talk) 21:57, October 20, 2015 (UTC)